


Bruising kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he ties him up so he can´t run and keeps him still till the morning comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I...it´s like four days since I dived into this trash can and I already realized how dark it is here...Because I think that Kylo and Hux could never be happy, they would destroy each other.

He hates him. He hates him so much that he feels a need to slap him hard enough to draw blood every time he sees him. He does it only when they are alone, though.

He fucking hates him and yet feels a sharp twist of jealousy when he sees him walking with someone else, talk to someone else and laugh to someone else. When he hears him say someone else´s name.

He is only his, he belongs to him. How dare they step into his personal space, how dare they talk to him, how dare they breathe the same air as him?  
He is only his to touch, his to posses, and his name is the only one he´s allowed to say.

 _So he ties him up so he can´t run and keeps him still till the morning comes._  
_He makes him scream and makes him cry, makes him loose his fucking mind._

Kylo loves the way he writhes beneath him, how he squirms and whines, adores the little noises he makes when he takes him, when he pushes him deep into the mattress, when he lets his hatred run free until the smaller man sobs.

 _The ropes are dark against his skin_  
_Just like the bruises all over him_

He hates Hux so much that he loves him, in his own twisted, fucked up way. It´s that kind of love that hurts and burns and stings, tears men up and makes them die.

_So he ties him up again and fucks away the pain until he moans and screams his name_

Because for Kylo, love and hatred are the same, they are the same as pain and pleasure and he shows them the only way he can and Hux´ bad luck is that he let himself to be caught up in a crossfire.

 _His kisses taste like hits and his hits are actually kisses_  
_And he only loves people till he breaks them into pieces_


End file.
